superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
The Sponge Who Could Fly (credits)
|- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |''"The Sponge Who Could Fly"'' |- |'Storyboard Directors' |Chuck Klein Jay Lender |- |'Walk Cycle Director' |Mark O'Hare |- |'Storyboard Artist' |Chuck Klein |- |'Written by' |Jay Lender Chuck Klein Mark O'Hare |- |'Animation Directors' |Sean Dempsey Tom Yasumi |- |'Creative Director' |Derek Drymon |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Executive Producer' |Stephen Hillenburg |- |'Supervising Producer' |Derek Drymon |- |'LINE PRODUCERS' |Donna Castricone Helen Kalafatic Anne Michaud |- |'Art Director' |Nicholas R. Jennings |- |'Supervising Director' |Alan Smart |- |'Storyboard Supervisor' |Sherm Cohen |- |'EXECUTIVE STORY EDITOR' |Merriwether Williams |- |'WRITERS' |Mark O'Hare Kent Osborne Derek Drymon Stephen Hillenburg |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |Cast |- |'Tom Kenny' |SpongeBob, Narrator, Gary, Grandpa SquarePants, Fish #86, Fish #1, Patchy the Pirate |- |'Bill Fagerbakke' |Patrick, Patrick's Grandpa, Vendor Fish |- |'Rodger Bumpass' |Squidward, Phone Fish, Richard |- |'Clancy Brown' |Mr. Krabs |- |'Carolyn Lawrence' |Sandy, Mable |- |'Mr. Lawrence' |Plankton, Larry the Lobster, Anchor, Hair Piece Fish, Lonnie |- |'Mary Jo Catlett' |Mrs. Puff |- |'Dee Bradley Baker' |Farmer Jenkins, Fish #376, Fish #92, Fish #41, TV Announcer, Old Man Jenkins |- |'Sirena Irwin' |Mom, Girl Fish #7, Fish #6, Fat Mom, Norma, Mable |- |'Jesse David Corti' |Boy Fish #103, Boy Fish #151, Kid Fish #2 |- |'Sara Paxton' |Kid Fish #1 |- |'Tom Wilson' |Sylvester |- |'Stephen Hillenburg' |Potty, Miner |- |'Paul Lutz' |Store Clerk |- |'Jonathan Silsby' |Pupeteer |- |'Kent Osborne' |Clown |- |'Dylan Haggerty' |Newscaster |- |'Jeanette Miller' |Mrs. Johnson |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Extras' |Manuel Acosta Hayden Bromberg Jose Conrado Donovan Dickens Halley Eveland Stephanie Garrett Matthew Goldberg David Hicks Helen Kalafatic Casey Levitt Theodoro Limon Bret Matthews Peter Narus Paulette Osborne Diva Powell Shellee Samuels Jasmine Surous |- | colspan="2" | |- |'CASTING DIRECTOR' |Donna Grillo Gonzales |- |'CASTING AND MUSIC COORDINATOR' |Jennie Monica |- |'EXECUTIVE ASSISTANT' |Elise McCollum |- |'SUPERVISING RECORDING ENGINEER' |Krandal Crews |- |'2ND RECORDING ENGINEER' |Justin Brinsfield |- |'Production Dialogue Supervisor' |Tony Ostyn |- |'Animatic Supervisor' |Paul Finn |- |'Animatic Editor' |Brian Robitaille |- |'ASSISTANT STORYBOARD ARTISTS' |Zeus Cervas Heather Martinez Caleb Meurer Rob Rosen Ted Seko Kent Osborne Chuck Klein |- |'Original Character Design' |Stephen Hillenburg |- |'Character Designer' |Todd White |- |'Prop Designer' |Thaddeus Paul Couldron |- |'Character Clean-Up' |Eduardo Acosta |- |'Layout Supervisor' |Kenny Pittenger |- |'BG Layout Design' |John Seymore Paula Spence |- |'Background Painters' |Peter Bennett Michael Chen Andy "Spike" Clark Calvin G. Liang |- |'BG Scanning Department' |Stephen Christian Steven Kellams Eric Stanton |- |'CG Animator' |Tim Pyle |- |'SUPERVISING COLOR STYLIST' |Teale Reon Wang |- |'COLOR STYLIST' |Dene Ann Heming |- |'PRODUCTION COORDINATOR' |June Bliss |- |'PRODUCTION ASSISTANTS' |Marcy Lynn Dewey Derek Iversen |- |'FINAL CHECKER' |Karen Shaffer |- |'SENIOR DIRECTOR OF TECHNICAL SERVICES' |John Powell |- |'TECHNICAL ENGINEERING ASSISTANT' |Jim Leber |- |'POST PRODUCTION SUPERVISOR' |Eric Weyenberg |- |'ADDITIONAL POST PRODUCTION SERVICES' |Mishelle Smith Michael Petak Jeff Adams |- |'PICTURE EDITORS' |Lynn Hobson Otto Ferrene |- |'POST PRODUCTION SOUND SUPERVISOR & MIXER' |Timothy J. Borquez |- |'SOUND FX DESIGNER AND EDITOR' |Jeffrey Hutchins |- |'SOUND DESIGNER' |Roy Braverman |- |'SOUND EDITORS' |Gabriel Rosas Tom Syslo |- |'RE-RECORDING MIXERS' |Timothy J. Borquez, CAS Eric Freeman |- |'FOLEY ARTISTS' |Monette Becktold Richard Partlow |- |'Music Editor' |Nicolas Carr |- |'MUSIC COMPOSED BY' |The Blue Hawaiians Theo Mondle Sage Guyton & Jeremy Wakefield Nicolas Carr Steve Belfer |- |'"SpongeBob SquarePants Theme Song"' |Lyrics by Stephen Hillenburg, Derek Drymon Composed by Hank Smith Music Performed by Pat Pinney |- |'"I WISH I COULD FLY"' |COMPOSED BY Eban Schletter LYRICS BY Aaron Springer, C.H. Greenblatt PERFORMED BY Tom Kenny |- |'"He's Flying"' |Composed by Eban Schletter Lyrics by Aaron Springer, C.H. Greenblatt Performed by Tom Kenny |- |'"All You Need is Friends to Fly"' |Composed by Eban Schletter Lyrics by Aaron Springer, C.H. Greenblatt Performed by Tom Kenny |- |'ON-LINE EDITORS' |Barry Cohen Gayle Mc intyre Faust Pierfederici |- |'DAVINCI COLORIST' |Dexter P. |- |'POST PRODUCTION SERVICES' |Hacienda Post Hollywood Digital Encore |- |'ANIMATION SERVICES' |Toon City Animation, Inc. |- |'UNIT DIRECTOR' |Colin Baker |- |'OVERSEAS SUPERVISOR' |Doug Williams |- |'LIVE ACTION ISLAND FOOTAGE BY' |Bad Clams Productions, inc. |- |'TITLE STILL PHOTOGRAPHY BY' |David Frapwell |- |'STOCK FOOTAGE:' |Fish Films Footage World Image Bank Film by Getty Images Sekani inc. |- | colspan="2" | |- |'STORYBOARD DIRECTORS FOR'LIVE ACTION SEQUENCES |Aaron Springer C.H. Greenblatt |- |'Scene Timing for'Live Action Sequence |Tom Yasumi |- |'Live Action Sequence'Written by |Aaron Springer C.H. Greenblatt Merriwether Williams |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |Live Action Sequences |- |'Director' |Mark Osborne |- |'Line Producer' |Nick Paine |- |'Assistant Director' |Andrew Harvey |- |'Camera Operator' |Ted Ashton |- |'Production Designer' |Josee Lemonnier |- |'Wardrobe' |Teri Valazza |- |'Makeup Artist' |Lisa Carey |- |'Prop Master' |Cameron Baity |- |'Specialty Prop Maker' |John Ramsay |- |'Props/FX' |Mark Caballero |- |'Set Dresser' |Ne'e le'au |- |'2nd Set Dresser' |Michael Triant |- |'Construction Coordinator' |Matthew Haynes |- |'On Set Carpenter' |Adrian Sarton |- |'Gaffer' |Earl Woody |- |'Video Assist' |Alex Cacciarelli |- |'Electricians' |Paul Fanning Clair Korbel |- |'Camera Assistant' |Bob Cade |- |'Production Mixer' |Dave Weinstock |- |'Boom Operator' |Paul Shapiro |- |'Light Board Operator' |Jason Kallen |- |'Grips' |Vic Price Bud Balani Gigi Liebowitz |- |'Script Supervisor' |Varda Hardy |- |'Location Manager' |Michael Percivet |- |'Costume Assistant' |Lisa Damato |- |'Makeup Assistant' |Connie Kallos |- |'Production Consultant' |Jay Smith |- |'Production Manager' |Chris Robinson |- |'Assistant Director' |Andrew Harwey |- |'Talent Coordinator' |Greg Brohamer |- |'Production Assistants' |OB Baalos Deon Boyce Iris Cole Derek Iversen Ian Jordan Robert Sobul |- |'Production Intern' |Katie Mitchell |- |'Tutor' |Linda Stanley |- |'EMS' |Jim Hill |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Developed by' |Derek Drymon Tim Hill Nicholas R. Jennings |- |'SPECIAL THANKS' |Don Newhouse Derek Drymon Lynn Hobson Eric Weyenberg Elise McCollum Otto's Import Store & Delicatessen |- |'Production Executive' |Eric Coleman |- |'Executive in Charge of Production' |Lolee Aries |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |"SpongeBob SquarePants" and all related logos, titles and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. © 2002 Viacom International Inc. All rights reserved. |} |} Category:Episode credits